


Broken Leg

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan breaks his leg. Qui Gon is curious how especially since Obi Wan is so tight lipped and embarrassed about it. Will Qui Gon get it out of his lover?





	Broken Leg

When Obi Wan opened his eyes, he winced. Pain consumed his right leg. He blinked a couple times before he realized where he was and what happened. 

"Good, you're awake," a familiar voice said from beside him. 

Obi Wan smiled and turned to face his lover. "Qui Gon. What are you doing here? I thought you had a couple days left on your Masters retreat?"

"I heard from someone that my former padawan and bondmate got himself injured so of course, I had to come back and check on you," Qui Gon replied leaning down to give Obi Wan a kiss. "You're more fun than meditation with Yoda, Windu, and everyone else. So how did you break your leg?"

Obi Wan's face turned pink. "It doesn't matter. The important thing is that you're here. I can't believe you came back for me."

Qui Gon took Obi Wan's hand and squeezed it. "You're important to me. I couldn't be away from you while you were injured. Speaking of which, why won't you tell me how it happened? When I got here, they said you refused to talk about what happened, just that you were whining about being in pain so they gave you something to knock you out. I've been here for a few hours. I've been trying to ask around to see if anyone had any clue to how this happened but no one does. Why are you being so weird about telling people? Why don't you want to tell people what happened? Heck, why don't you want to tell me what happened? After all we have been through. Don't you love me enough to tell me how you got hurt?" 

Obi Wan scowled because he hated when Qui Gon tried to guilt him into things. "You know I love you more than anything. When can I get out of here? I want to go home." 

"Well, I have on good authority that you're allowed to go home but you'll have to use crutches to get around. Are you really not going to tell me what happened," Qui Gon asked Obi Wan.

"I would rather not talk about it," Obi Wan huffed. 

Qui Gon kissed the top of his head. "Ok. If you insist."

Obi Wan sighed, feeling relieved for the moment. He did know Qui Gon would try to catch him off guard later. After getting pain medication and crutches for Obi Wan, they slowly made their way back to their quarters. Qui Gon took pity on Obi Wan when they were halfway home and carried him the rest of the way.

"Thank you so much love," Obi Wan said kissing Qui Gon's cheek as he carried him inside their apartment. 

"You're welcome. I couldn't stand to see you in pain," Qui Gon said gently putting Obi Wan on their bed before propping Obi Wan's cast up under some pillows. 

"To ease some of the worry I feel from you, I can promise you that no one caused this," Obi Wan told Qui Gon softly. 

"That does ease some of my worry," Qui Gon told him with a small smile. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Obi Wan replied with a yawn. "Think I'm good. Thanks Qui."

"No food or anything," Qui Gon asked.

"No. Not really hungry. I am a bit cold though, so if you could lay here beside me and warm me up I would much appreciate that," Obi Wan said with a smile.

Qui Gon shook his head but indulged in his lovers request. Obi Wan sighed happily as Qui Gon wrapped his arms around him. "I know you get frustrated with me sometimes, but I do love you more than anything and am glad you're here."

Qui Gon laughed. "I would do anything for you my love."

Over the next several days, Qui Gon took great care of his bondmate while trying to ask Obi Wan at random times what happened. Even though Obi Wan had his shield closed, he sensed an embarrassment around the situation which made him even more curious. 

At the end of 8 weeks, Obi Wan finally decided to tell Qui Gon about the incident. "I wanted to learn some seductive moves for you," he told Qui Gon as they laid in bed. Obi Wan forced himself to look at his lover. "I found a holo vid on ways to impress your lover through dance and I ended up falling and well, you saw what happened. Go ahead and laugh and do me a favor and not tell anyone."

Qui Gon smiled. "Oh Obi, your secret is safe with me. I love you. You don't have to learn how to dance seductively to impress me. Your skills are already impressive." 

"Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise you when you came home," Obi Wan pouted. "And that didn't get to happen." 

"It's alright Obi Wan. If this is what happened when you were trying to do it, I'd rather you not try again," Qui Gon teased. 

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Oh trust me, I'm not trying it again. Sorry."

"No apologies necessary my love." Qui Gon pressed a kiss to Obi Wan's forehead loving him even more than before.


End file.
